wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik pani Hanki/47
Kategoria:Pamiętnik pani Hanki Wtorek Między mną i Totem wszystko skończone. Jestem z tego powodu bardzo zadowolona. Należało tak postąpić już dawno. Stało się to tak. Obudziłam się bardzo wcześnie i włączyłam telefon. O ósmej przyszedł fryzjer, w kwadrans potem zadźwięczał dzwonek aparatu. Wzięłam słuchawkę, lecz okazało się, że to dzwoni Mirski. Nic nie wiedział o tym, żeśmy się wczoraj z Totem poprztykali, gdyż zapytał, jakie mamy (to znaczy Toto i ja) projekty na dzisiejszy dzień. Odpowiedziałam mu, że jeszcze nie wiem, gdyż Toto śpi. – Jak to śpi? – zdziwił się. – Przecież był tu u mnie przed godziną. Oniemiałam. Więc wstał i nie zatelefonował do mnie. „Ano, dobrze – pomyślałam sobie. – Obraziłeś się, więc się sam przeprosisz”. Zaproponowałam Mirskiemu przejażdżkę sankami. Zgodził się z radością. O dziesiątej już byliśmy na dole. W chwili gdy przejeżdżaliśmy koło kina, minęły nas sanki. Nie uwierzyłam własnym oczom. Siedział w nich Toto obok miss Normann. Toto speszył się trochę, ale ukłonił mi się z chłodną emfazą. Ponieważ ta wydra nie patrzyła w naszą stronę, mogłam i ja sobie pozwolić na demonstrację: ani drgnęłam. Mirski zauważył, że nie odkłoniłam się, lecz o nic nie zapytał. To było bardzo taktowne z jego strony. Takiego zachowania się nie mogłam już Totowi przebaczyć. Przeholował. Wprost nie umiem opisać swojej wściekłości. Nie o niego mi oczywiście chodziło, lecz o moją ambicję. Tak mnie skompromitować! I jeszcze afiszować się publicznie! W pierwszej chwili powzięłam postanowienie, by natychmiast wyjechać, gdy się jednak trochę uspokoiłam, doszłam do przekonania, że byłoby to niezręczne. Dałoby do zrozumienia Totowi, że mi na nim zależy. Muszę zostać tu co najmniej dwa dni. Nawet źle zrobiłam, że mu się nie odkłoniłam. No, ale trudno. Stało się. Po powrocie do hotelu napisałam długi i bardzo serdeczny list do Jacka. To jest najlepszy człowiek, jakiego znam. Gotowam mu nawet wybaczyć tę bigamię. Przynajmniej z jego strony nie czekają mnie takie niespodzianki, jak ze strony Tota. Jadłam obiad z Larsenem. To szczęście, że on przyszedł. Ogromnie ułatwiło mi to sytuację. Ta wydra była sama, a całe moje towarzystwo hałaśliwie ucztowało w końcu sali. Udawałam rozbawioną, czym zdaje się, mój towarzysz był trochę przestraszony, gdyż opowiadał mi nudne rzeczy o Rosji i tamtejszych stosunkach. Toto widocznie rozmyślnie usiadł plecami do sali. Ciekawa jestem, w jaki sposób on im tłumaczy, że nie jesteśmy razem. Na pewno wymyślił jakieś bardzo głupie kłamstwo. Mniejsza zresztą o to. Wróciłam do siebie. Byłam bliska płaczu. Coś niedobrze jest z moimi nerwami. Nie mam się czemu dziwić co prawda. Każda inna kobieta na moim miejscu po tylu przeżyciach dostałaby pomieszania zmysłów. A tu jeszcze ten Toto. Wreszcie o piątej raczył do mnie zatelefonować. – Czym mogę służyć? – zapytałam zupełnie spokojnie. – Czy mogę wstąpić do ciebie na chwilę? Chciałbym z tobą pomówić. – O czym? – powiedziałam takim tonem, że musiał przyjąć to jako stwierdzenie faktu, że zupełnie nie mamy o czym ze sobą mówić. Zamilkł też na chwilę, a później odezwał się niepewnie: – No, przecież w jakiś sposób musimy się porozumieć. Już wprost dlatego, by nie wyglądało to dziko. Ze względu na ludzi. – Więc dobrze – zgodziłam się. – Pod jednym wszakże warunkiem... – Mianowicie?... – Obiecasz mi, że nie będziemy mówili o niczym innym, jak tylko właśnie o formie zakończenia naszej przyjaźni. – Przyrzekam ci to. W pięć minut później przyszedł. Po raz pierwszy przyjrzałam mu się zupełnie obiektywnie. Wprost pojąć nie umiem, jak mogłam mieć z nim coś wspólnego. On jest po prostu wulgarny. Oczywiście na pewnym poziomie. Ale wulgarny. Superkoncentrat pospolitości. Mógłby służyć jako foremka do fabrykowania takich właśnie ludzi jak on, pozbawionych jakiejkolwiek wewnętrznej treści, szablonowo ułożonych, dobrze urodzonych i niepotrzebnie istniejących. Ukłonił się i nie wyciągnął ręki, widocznie w obawie, że mu swojej nie podam. Obawa była bardzo uzasadniona. Wskazałam mu fotel i sama usiadłam. – Właściwie – zaczął – po twoim nieodkłonieniu się nie miałem już prawa odzywać się do ciebie. Przyznasz jednak... – Znajduję – przerwałam – że nie miałeś prawa już wcześniej. – Co przez to rozumiesz? – Rozumiem, że mogłeś uprzedzić o tej manifestacji, która wobec wszystkich ludzi zrobiłeś, afiszując się z tą lafiryndą. Naraziłeś mnie na to, że Mirski zorientował się błędnie w sytuacji. W jego oczach wyglądam na nieszczęśliwą i porzuconą przez ciebie, godną pożałowania istotę. Tak się nie postępuje. Oczywiście nie mam nic przeciwko temu, byś przed całą Krynicą popisywał się swoimi sukcesami u wszystkich międzynarodowych awanturnic, jakie tylko są na świecie. To twoja sprawa. Ale mogłeś przynajmniej mnie o tym uprzedzić. Tak przynajmniej ja rozumiem przyzwoitość. – Niestety, odebrałaś mi możność takiego uprzedzenia – powiedział. – Wczoraj mało pięćdziesiąt razy telefonowałem. Nie raczyłaś nawet podnieść słuchawki. Kilka razy pukałem do drzwi. Nie raczyłaś odpowiedzieć. Cóż więc miałem zrobić? – Mogłeś zatelefonować rano... – Ach, tak? Rano... I po co?... By przekonać się, czy ci zły humor nie przeszedł. Jakąż miałem gwarancję, że zdobędziesz się na tyle łaski i zechcesz ze mną mówić? Przyjeżdżam do ciebie i tylko dla ciebie. Męczę się, nie śpię, a ty mnie tak przyjmujesz. Nie, moja droga. Nic sobie nie mam do wyrzucenia. – Mniejsza o to. Ja jestem odmiennego zdania. Ale to już nie jest ważne. – Właśnie – przyznał bezczelnie. – A zatem?... – Jakkolwiek czujemy do siebie żal... – zaczął. Przerwałam mu: – Nie czuję do ciebie żadnego żalu. – Więc wszystko jedno, jak to nazwiemy. – Wcale nie wszystko jedno. Wychodząc z tego założenia, możesz swoim przyjaciołom opowiedzieć, jak rozpaczam. – Hanko – spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem. – Wiesz przecież dobrze, że nigdy bym czegoś podobnego nie powiedział. Że nigdy i z nikim o tobie nie mówiłbym w sposób inny, jak tylko w najprzyjaźniejszy. – Nie mam na to najmniejszej gwarancji. – Więc daję ci słowo. Nie wiem, dlaczego mnie znienawidziłaś tak nagle, ale ja zachowam dla ciebie te same uczucia, które żywiłem zawsze. Podniosłam brwi. – Ach, co za rewelacja. Żywiłeś dla mnie jakieś uczucia? Nigdy bym tego nie przypuszczała. Toto poruszył się nerwowo na fotelu i odezwał się tonem już zupełnie obrażonym: – Mieliśmy nie mówić o przeszłości. – To ty zacząłeś. – Niech i tak będzie. Ale już kończę. Zatem chcę ci zaproponować, byśmy nasze stosunki ułożyli w sposób nie rzucający się ludziom w oczy. Spotykamy się przecież tak często. Nie mówię już o Krynicy, gdzie mieszkamy w jednym hotelu. Ale i o Warszawie. Po co mamy dawać żer plotkarzom? Sądzę, że nie sprawia ci to szczególniejszej przykrości. Przecież i tak witasz się z wieloma osobami obojętnymi lub z takimi, których nie lubisz. Unikniemy gadania. A to najważniejsze. Chodzi mi tylko o zachowanie pozorów. – To niezbyt zręcznie do tego się zabrałeś. Pięknie zachowujesz pozory, gdy tak gwałtownie i publicznie atakujesz tę rudą Angielkę. A nie zadajesz sobie trudu podczas obiadu, by się ze mną przywitać. Zaprotestował gwałtownie: – Byś ponownie nie odpowiedziała na mój ukłon? Bądźże sprawiedliwa. A jeżeli ci sprawia przykrość, że spędzam trochę czasu z tamtą panią, mogę z tego zrezygnować. – Mnie?... Mnie przykrość!... Jesteś paradny. A cóż mnie to może obchodzić? Miej z nią nawet czternaścioro dzieci. Twoja zarozumiałość przechodzi wszelkie granice. Ja miałabym martwić się z tego powodu, że ty asystujesz komuś, czy zabiegasz o czyjeś względy. Był okropnie zły, lecz nic nie odpowiedział. Wobec tego oświadczyłam: – Więc dobrze. Zgadzam się na twoją propozycję. Przy spotkaniach będziemy się zachowywali tak jak dawniej. Oczywiście tylko w obecności ludzi. Podkreślam tylko, że nikogo tym nie wprowadzimy w błąd, jeżeli jednocześnie będziesz się afiszował z tą kobietą. To wyrzeczenie się niewiele by cię nawet kosztowało. Zabawię tu najwyżej jeszcze dzień lub dwa. – Nie kosztowałoby mnie w żadnym razie, chociażby dlatego, że ja wyjeżdżam jeszcze dzisiaj. – Wyjeżdżasz? – zdziwiłam się. – Dlaczego? – Co za dziwne pytanie. Przyjechałem tu przecież dla ciebie. Spojrzałam nań podejrzliwie. – A ona? Również wyjeżdża? Wyraźnie się zmieszał. – Nie mam pojęcia. Skądże mogę wiedzieć? – Byłby to bardzo zabawny zbieg okoliczności – zaśmiałam się. – Jak to? – zawołał z oburzeniem. – Podejrzewasz, że umówiłem się z miss Normami i że wyjeżdżamy razem?! – Nie interesuje mnie to – wzruszyłam ramionami. – Nie masz za grosz serca. – O, nie, mój drogi. Mam go aż za wiele. Jeżeli czegoś mi brak, jeżeli czegoś było mi brak, to właśnie rozsądku, gdy to serce źle lokowałam. Nigdy nie umiałeś mnie docenić. Zerwał się oburzony. – Ja nie umiałem? Ja? Bądżże sprawiedliwa, Hanko. Nikogo i niczego nie ceniłem tak w życiu, jak ciebie. I ty o tym wiesz najlepiej. Co prawda miał słuszność. Nawet zanadto popisywał się swoją miłością do mnie. Ostatecznie nie zasługiwał aż na tak bezwzględne potraktowanie tego wybryku z mojej strony. Ani przez chwilę, ma się rozumieć, nie myślałam o przebaczeniu. Doznałam od niego zniewagi, a o zniewagach mi wyrządzonych nie umiem zapominać, chociaż bynajmniej nie jestem mściwa. Powiedziałam: – Przypuśćmy, że tak było istotnie. Ale mieliśmy mówić wyłącznie o zachowaniu decorum. Więc cóż?... Czy nie sądzisz, że byłoby wskazane, bym się pokazała przy kolacji z tobą i z całym twoim towarzystwem? – Jak to przy kolacji? Przecież przed kolacją wyjeżdżam. – No, tak. Miałeś taki zamiar. Ale nic cię nie zmusza do tak nagłego powrotu. Zawahał się. – Oczywiście nic... Chociaż z drugiej strony... właściwie... niektóre sprawy wymagają mojej obecności w Warszawie. Ma przyjechać pan Gołębiowski ze sprawozdaniem. Sam mu wyznaczyłem jutrzejszy dzień... Nie wypadałoby... – Pan Gołębiowski bywa w Warszawie co dwa tygodnie – zauważyłam chłodno – i siedzi w Warszawie po kilka dni. Może poczekać. – Są zresztą i inne rzeczy. Wolałbym wyjechać dzisiaj. – Więc wyjedź. Niech ci się nie zdaje, że cię zatrzymuję. Doskonale możesz to zrobić po kolacji. Kręcił się na fotelu, jakbym go przygwoździła widelcem. Teraz już nie miałam najmniejszej wątpliwości, że chodzi o miss Normann. Najprawdopodobniej obiecał jej, że ją zabierze swoim samochodem. Do tego żadną miarą nie mogłam dopuścić. Byłby to dla niej triumf zbyt już wielki. – Kazałem już spakować swoje rzeczy – westchnął Toto. – Więc teraz każesz je rozpakować. – Wymówiłem pokój. Przy tym tłoku nie wiem, czy już ktoś nań nie czeka. Nie miałbym gdzie nocować. – Po cóż masz nocować? Wyjedziesz przecież na noc. Postanowiłam być nieustępliwa. Niech ta wydra wie, że jeszcze ja tu mam coś do powiedzenia. Toto był zupełnie zakłopotany. Zerkał w moją stronę niepewnie i w duchu przeklinał pewno swój pomysł rozmówienia się ze mną. Wiedziałam, że nie starczy mu odwagi na postawienie sprawy otwarcie. Nienawidzę tego ciamajdy. Prawdziwy mężczyzna na jego miejscu oświadczyłby mi po prostu: – Nigdy nie zmieniam swoich planów. Jeżeli zaś chcesz zachować pozory, służę ci. Zejdziemy teraz razem na podwieczorek i pokażemy się wszystkim. Toto kręcił guzik przy marynarce i milczał. Zapytałam go: – To chyba wszystko, cośmy mieli do omówienia. Nieprawdaż? – Tak. Ale... Z tym moim wyjazdem... Udałam oburzenie. – Jak to? Robisz kwestię z kilku godzin?... Wymagasz, bym dla zachowania pozorów zmuszała się do obcowania z tobą, bym świeciła oczyma przed wszystkimi po afroncie, który mi wyrządziłeś, a sam nie możesz się zdobyć nawet na taką drobną ofiarę jak odłożenie wyjazdu do wieczora?! Wybacz, ale to już jest zbyt rażące! Wstałam i dodałam stanowczo: – Mniejsza zresztą o to. Rozmowę uważam za skończoną. Gdy zejdę na kolację i nie zastanę ciebie w sali restauracyjnej, zrozumiem, że nie zależy ci na decorum. Wtedy oczywiście zostawiam sobie wolną rękę w oświetleniu wobec znajomych, zarówno tu jak i w Warszawie, przyczyn zerwania naszej znajomości. Kiwnęłam mu głową, odwróciłam się i weszłam do sypialni. Jeżeli mam być szczera, wcale nie wiedziałam, jak postąpi Toto. Schodząc na kolację, byłam nawet bardzo podniecona oczekującą mnie niewiadomą sytuacją. Na schodach koło pierwszego piętra zobaczyłam coś, co napełniło mnie niekłamaną radością. Omal nie śmiałam się głośno: do pokoju miss Normann służba wnosiła jej walizy. Zagadnęłam służącego: – Czy to wprowadza się ktoś do panny Normann? – Nie, proszę pani – odpowiedział mi. – Tylko ta pani zamierzała wyjechać, a teraz się rozmyśliła i zostaje. Wyjeżdża dopiero nocnym pociągiem. Awanturnica! Myślała, że wystarczy jej palcem kiwnąć, by sprzątnąć mi Tota sprzed nosa. (w tym miejscu brakuje ok. pół strony tekstu)